The NICHD Division of Intramural Population Health Research (DIPHR ) requires data support for the cohort study of Diet, Obesity and Weight Change in Pregnancy. This project is to manage the dietary assessment, self-administered questionnaires, biomedical and anthropometric assessments data. Also data regarding perceptions in reinforcing value of food and impact on dietary intake and laboratory-based behavior experiment investigating the relationship of food reward responsivity and food reimbursement value with overeating. Supports Z1AHD008942